The Real Woes of Draco
by Blonde CiCi
Summary: Everyone knows the story about what Draco went through in yr 6, and why he was so troubled. Or do you? Draco makes a new love that has entirely changed him and causes him to wonder if he just might be wrong about everything. Will she change him for good?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter are J.K's not mine, well except the plot.

A/N: This is all based on my own skewed ideas of what actually happened to Draco in the 6th book. Not only was he under stress from Voldemort…he had something else on his mind. Please review, reviews make my life happier. Let me know if I should keep on with this story or if I should just scrap it. Thanks! O yah, and if you've read the 6th book you'll know this isn't going to end happy…so just warning you.

**Chapter One- Introduction**

* * *

We all know the story of why Draco was so stressed out his sixth year, because of the task he was appointed by Voldemort to do right? Wrong. Unbeknownst by any of his friends, the first week of his summer had changed him. He had made a new friend, one no one would ever expect.

* * *

Hermione sat in the common room nervously chewing on her nails as Harry ranted about how Draco must be up to something suspicious. Thankfully Ron wasn't too worried about it so she could brush it off as well. She never wanted them to find out that she knew what he was up to.

"Calm down Harry, I'm sure there is a rational explanation for Draco being nice and disappearing all of the time. You're just doing that whiny PMSing thing where there's got to be an evil plot going on! Did you ever think maybe Draco is just being nice because he feels like it?!" Hermione practically shouted at Harry.

He looked like she had just slapped him in the face "No?" he answered truthfully.

Ron snorted and Hermione stood up with a huff and stormed off to her room. She collapsed on her bed and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She looked at her watch. It was 11, almost time to go. This was getting risky. She hoped Harry and Ron were going to bed soon. She knew she could sneak by if she had to with a charm or two but she was hoping it would be easier than that.

* * *

At ten to twelve Hermione crept past her snoring room mates and peered into the common room. The fire was dwindling and there seemed to be no one left in the room. She crept through the portrait hole, earning a stern glance for the Fat Lady and scurried down the hallways trying to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris. After what seemed like an hour but was only about ten minutes she made it to her destination. She paced back and forth imagining what she wanted and finally saw the door that appeared. She wrenched the door open and tiptoed inside peering into the darkness.

Suddenly she was pushed against the wall and kissed violently. She struggled for a second then relaxed.

"I've missed you." Draco whispered to her.

"I've missed you too. But this is getting risky. Harry won't let up, he knows you are up to something, and it won't take that long until he realizes that something is up with me too, other than homework stress. Ron will never catch on to anything but Harry could cause problems. He's always checking this map and looking for you," Hermione whispered into his chest.

"Pothead won't figure it out, don't worry. I can't think of giving you up now. I miss you all day, especially when you are sitting right there in class and I can't say a word to you. Not to mention the Dark Lord bitching at me all of the time to get on with the Plan, but I don't want to do it. I keep thinking he is going to read my mind and see what we're doing, only Bella's Occlumency lessons have saved me so far, but I don't know how much longer this can last." He held her tightly, not wanting to let go, remembering how they finally got together.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_It was the beginning of summer holidays and Draco had just been told what he was supposed to do. He was wandering around London in shock and fear. He felt terrible._

_He saw a bookshop to the left and hurried inside eager to get away from the crowds. He picked a book off a shelf randomly and hurried to a secluded part of the shop in the back. There was a comfortable leather armchair and a table that he promptly sat down at. He held the book up to his face not reading it, trying to hide the tears that fell. He was Draco Malfoy, he couldn't get caught crying. Malfoys don't cry, as he was always told._

_Suddenly he felt eyes on him, and he glanced up from his book to see a bushy haired head peering around the shelf at him._

_"What do you want Mudblood?!" he snapped, trying frantically to wipe away the tears._

_"Were you crying?" Hermione asked wonderingly._

_"No, now leave me along before I hex you to the next century."_

_"Yes you were. You were crying. I saw you."_

_"Don't you get the hint when someone wants to be left alone?"_

_"Why were you crying?" she asked quietly._

_"I wasn't! And even if I was, I would never tell a mudblood like you why," Draco answered peevishly._

_"Well if you're going to be that rude no wonder you're all alone. I expect no one wants to be around you when you're being such a jackass."_

_Draco just stared at her in amazement. Had she just called him a jackass? Hermione knew the word jackass?_

_"I'm sorry," Draco said suddenly._

_Hermione turned to look at him, "What did you say?"_

_"Nothing, never mind, just forget it," Draco spluttered quickly. He wished he could pull the words back into his mouth. How could he have apologized to Granger?!_

_"You know, I think that's the first nice thing you've ever said to me," Hermione commented absently. "Do you want some company?" she asked quickly, and a faint red tinge appeared on her cheeks._

_He thought about it for a minute, looking at her clearly for the first time. She wasn't terrible looking as he'd always figured. Her hair was unruly yes, but she had nice curves and a pretty joyful face._

_"Fine, but if anyone sees you we weren't together."_

_She grinned and grabbed a chair. She sat down across from him and smiled at him. She had a pretty smile. It made her eyes light up and he couldn't help staring for a minute._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

He stared into those same eyes now. It was terrible. He knew he would have to leave her soon. He'd rather that than kill her though.

"Let's just have one last night together," she looked up at him sadly, then smiled seductively.

"I think I can manage that," Draco grinned and torches blazed to life in the room. In the center of the room was a huge four poster bed, adorned with handcuffs on one rail.

She grinned mischievously at him and pushed him backwards onto the bed.

* * *

A/N: Okay, first chapter is kind of mushy and lovey dovey but after this there will be more angst and explain more of how they got together. Let me know what you think please.

Much Love

CiCi


	2. Slughorn's Party

Disclaimer: Not mine, just the plot.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, even so few, they make my day brighter! Anyways, on with the show.

**Chapter 2 – Slughorn's Party**

Draco had been trying to talk to Hermione for weeks, ever since their last escapade in the Room of Requirement, but she always seemed to evade him. He didn't know what to do or who to talk to. Not to mention the fact that Snape was always breathing down his neck, asking him what he was going to do about the Plan.

Christmas was coming up soon and he wasn't sure whether to buy her something or not. He thought back to when they used to actually talk and go places.

_Flashback_

_Hermione and Draco were strolling down the muggle area of London, to escape the stares of witches and wizards and to avoid any rumors getting back to his father or anyone else that could potentially cause them problems._

_It was a beautiful day and they walked casually around, stopping in shops when they felt like it or just walking and holding hands. Draco was overwhelmed with a sense of blissful peace, something he hadn't felt in years. When he was with her he felt as though nothing could possibly go wrong._

_They stopped at a fountain to relax and perched on the edge._

_He looked down at her, still towering over when they were both sitting and stared at her a long time until a faint pink tinge rose to her cheeks. He gave her one of his signature smirks then pulled her into a passionate kiss. She gave his tongue entrance easily, letting him explore her. Draco had never felt this way kissing another girl. There was passion, and a fiery heat, mingled with romance and tenderness. It was devastatingly wonderful, yet terrible because they both knew their time together would be short lived._

_He smiled into their kiss mischievously then suddenly swept her up in his arms and tossed her into the fountain. She came up sputtering in shock and joy and grabbed him by the wrist to try and pull him in with her. He grinned and held back resisting her attempts. Suddenly she started tickling him and he couldn't help but flail and lose grip. She pulled him in with her and he came up gasping. She didn't give him long though, before she jumped on top of him and started tickling him. Drat my ticklish weakness he thought._

_They finally collapsed in giggles in the fountain. He looked at her closely. She was so beautiful and sexy, with her clothes skin tight form the water and her hair messed up and soaking. It was all too perfect to be true._

_End of Flashback_

He decided to try the Library to see if on the off chance she was there. He peered in slowly, it seemed deserted, but there was the sound of rustling papers from a corner far back in the library. He walked on and sure enough it was Hermione looking tired and extremely busy. There were papers scattered all over the place, and ink smudged on her cheek. It was extremely cute.

He looked around then sat down. "I've missed you."

She gasped quietly in surprise then a stony look came over her face, "What do you want Malfoy?"

He looked around in surprise wondering if there was someone around to explain the change and the use of his surname. The library was deserted.

"I've wanted to talk to you…" he said tentatively and reached for her hand.

"Isn't that what you have your _girlfriend_ for?" She spat scathingly.

"What? Oh! Pansy, you know she means nothing to me," he said reassuringly and tried to reach for her hand once more.

She ripped it away, "Look, we can't keep doing this anymore, I really can't take it. You have Pansy, there are other people interested in me too you know."

He chuckled softly, "Give it a rest Hermione; I know Weasley is obsessed about you but you've been dodging him for years."

"I'll have you know thank you very much that I'm going with Cormac McLaggen to Slughorn's party," she snapped at him and gathered up her scattered things quickly.

Hermione practically ran out of the library, leaving a shocked Malfoy in her wake. She turned the corner and collapsed against the wall.

Why, why WHY had she done that?! To make him jealous? Partially. She was hurt, extremely hurt, after watching Pansy and Draco make out all over the castle. She knew they couldn't be together but she still thought he cared about her. Harry foolishly thought that she was going with McLaggen to make Ron jealous, but she had raised her voice at the table hoping that Malfoy would overhear her, not Ron.

She tried to mentally collect herself and headed back to the common room, feeling even more upset than before.

Draco sat in shock. It was one thing for him to keep up pretenses by being with Pansy, but Hermione? He felt as though she had physically hit him. Was this what she felt like every time she saw him and Pansy together? Well this just wouldn't do. He couldn't have that McLaggen scum touching her. He knew he wasn't invited to the party, and before he hadn't cared, but now he had to go. To keep an eye on her.

* * *

It was the night of the party and Draco was pacing back and forth trying to decide how best to get into the party. He decided to just try and sneak in, with or without an invitation. He swiftly made his way up the halls trying to remain undetected. He was in the hall leading to Slughorn's office when a giggle made him slow down. He recognized that giggle.

He peered around the corner to the doorway leading into the party. Underneath the mistletoe he made out Hermione, and the back of whom he could only presume was McLaggen. He appeared to be eating her face. His hands roamed up and down Hermione's body and she appeared to be making an effort to push them away. He gagged to himself, feeling sick. Hermione was his, he made her giggle, only he got to kiss her. His blood started to boil and he looked back at them. They seemed to have disappeared into the party.

He bolted down the corridors feeling sick and empty. He didn't even notice where his feet were taking him until they stopped right outside of the Room of Requirement. This was their place, their place to be together. He just sighed and kept walking slowly, not realizing that there was someone right in front of him until he bumped straight into him.

"Well, well, what have we here? A prefect out of bed past curfew?" Filch cackled evilly at him.

Draco made up some lame sounding excuse about going to Slughorn's party and getting a late start. He barely registered the fact that Filch was taking him there to see if it was true or not, and didn't even pay attention to the conversation with Slughorn. It wasn't until he realized that it was Snape who was now steering him into an empty classroom that he snapped out of his reverie.

He vaguely listened to what Snape had to say and tried to come back with witty replies but they just came out sounding lame and angry. He didn't care about the Plan and he didn't give a damn about what Snape had to say. He couldn't get the image of Hermione and that dungbomb that called himself a person kissing. He stormed out of the room quickly and headed back to his room.

* * *

The next couple of weeks he avoided Hermione just as much as Hermione avoided him. They didn't even keep up their charade of calling each other names; they just walked past one another, and avoided each others eyes. Finally Draco couldn't take it anymore and went to hunt her out once again, checking the library where he had found her before. No such luck. He was just about to leave when a small body collided into his.

"Oh, sorr-" Hermione started then noticed who it was and lowered her gaze quickly.

Draco just looked down with contempt, "Hermione, how could you do this to me?"

"Do what exactly Malfoy, I don't have time for this."

He grabbed her roughly by her shoulders and practically shook her, "You know what! You're driving me crazy, I can't stop thinking about you. But now every time I do all I see is you kissing that piece of shit and I end up breaking things!"

She tried not to blush at his mention of her little escapade under the mistletoe, and tried to remain emotionless, even though every molecule of her just wanted to grab him and kiss and apologize. She wanted to tell him to never let her go, and to run away with her or forget everyone else and just do what they wanted. But she couldn't. It would never work, and she had to reconcile herself to that fact.

"Now you know how it feels," she said icily and turned away.

A/N: So, well there's not all that much plot yet, tons of angst though. Please review! Thanks so much.

Much Love

Ci Ci


	3. Still Falling

Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K. so I could be a millionaire and not have to take the bus to see my boyfriend in the snow damn Canadasighs, that means it's not mine.

A/N: If you read my Disclaimer sorry I love Canada! Canadian chicks kick ass, and some of the boys are pretty hot, just look at Ryan Gosling. Anyways, I love reviews, but I don't get many. If you review I will love you forever.

**Chapter 3 – Still Falling**

Hermione stormed into the common room, she had just once again walked past Draco and Pansy snogging and it was tearing her up inside. She thought she saw Draco try to follow her after seeing her but she had dodged the confrontation by sprinting up to the common room. She was in a foul mood and walking in on 'Won Won' and Lavender writhing around was too much to handle. She stormed past them fuming.

Harry caught sight of Hermione looking livid and chased her to a corner of the room.

"Look Hermione, I'm really sorry about Ron, I know he hasn't exactly been…subtle." Harry looked at her with sympathy.

"What? Oh, yeah that, I'm devastated, whatever. Look Harry, I'm really tired I just want to go up to bed."

Harry gave her a final searching look and nodded his head. She tore off to her room in need of solitude. Ron going out with Lavender was actually perfect for Hermione, it gave her an excuse for being angry, everyone just assumed she was jealous. She even had stopped talking to Ron to keep up pretences. It was also a perfect way to vent her anger, Ron was the perfect target. He seemed to embody her problems with Draco.

She collapsed onto her bed with a sigh. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let herself fall for him so bad? One minute she was being civil to him and the next minute she was falling from what felt like the CNTower. (A/N: Ha Canadian reference, tallest building in the world, and good expensive food.) She had been trying to throw herself into her studies and had stopped divulging in petty gossip, however, she couldn't help but snap her head around when she heard someone mention the latest rumors about Draco, even if they were outlandish.

She stripped off her uniform and pulled on some comfy pajama bottoms, and a tanks top. She leaned back into the pile of pillows at the top of the bed and felt very alone. Hermione missed falling asleep with Draco and waking up beside him. They were the only times she felt completely safe. Forget him. Just forget him. He's not worth it. What a lie.

* * *

At the same time Hermione was in bed thinking of him, Draco was wandering the halls thinking of her. He had finally escaped Pansy's leech-like hold on him and was reveling in his freedom. He was still peeved about her little fling with McLaggen but he had realized that it was all a scam to get back at him. Draco was also extremely worried about what he was going to do about the cabinet. Admittedly, he hadn't really been working on it when Hermione and him were meeting there, but now he was baffled. He was also sure that she'd be able to fix it or tell him how to, but would she help him like that? No. She had friends here. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at his watch, wondering if Pansy had gone to bed yet so he could slip up to his own room.

He figured there was a good chance she had gone to bed, she always went fairly early to get her 'beauty sleep', in his opinion she could sleep as long as Sleeping Beauty and it still wouldn't be enough to make her stop looking like a pug.

_Flashback_

_Hermione had come to visit him every day for most of a week since they first met in the bookstore. They had an unspoken agreement to meet there at the same time at the same cozy table. Without meaning to, they had both developed a sort of friendship. Draco actually found it easier to talk to her than anyone else. She never judged him, just looked at him with those big dark eyes. They seemed to probe his soul._

_In the past couple days he had told her more about his childhood than most of his closest friends knew. He also felt like he had something to prove, that his childhood wasn't that terrible skewed version with the tyrannical father and overpowered mother; he had actually had a fairly normal childhood. Over the years of course his father had become harsh and more demanding, but he still had fond memories of them all vacationing all over the world. His mother was always the one that strangers assumed gave into his every whim but his father had been completely devoted and doting._

_He told her of the times when Lucius and him went on rare weekend long fishing trips where they sat around and just talked, and even caught a fish every once in a while. No one who met his father would ever think that Lucius would waste that much time doing such a menial muggle sport, but the two of them enjoyed their time together. That's where Draco admitted his first crush, caught his first fish, and had admitted that it was him that accidentally spilt ink all over his mother's favourite book._

_She shared with him as much as he shared with her. He found himself surprisingly interested in her little stories about her dentist parents. He had actually laughed uproariously at her story about their trip to Disney World. It amused him to no end that muggles paid good money to meet other muggles dressed in big suits to look like talking animals, and to ride around on spinning teacups and other assorted contraptions._

_End of Flashback_

Draco ran his hands through his platinum locks in exhaustion. He had to see her again. Hold her again. Let her know that no matter what he'd always…care about her. Love? No not love, he couldn't, wouldn't love her. That would hurt far too much.

They both fell asleep dreaming of each other and hating themselves for it.

A/N: Hehe it's so full of angst. Wow, I'm bored and in need of romance apparently. Review please!

Much Love

Ci Ci


	4. Irresistable

Disclaimer: I may be blonde but I'm not J.K, so this is all borrowed…ahem…yes borrowed, you read me.

A/N: The previous chapter was kind of short but I had such a long story in my head and now it seems so short so I'm trying to stretch it out, but I get too excited. Anyways, on with the show.

**Chapter 4 – Irresistible**

Hermione was sitting in Potions class, doodling absentmindedly as her potion simmered, waiting until she had to add more ingredients. Harry was looking at her as though she might shatter into a million pieces and was thankfully not bothering her. Suddenly, someone bumped into her work area, almost knocking over her potion.

"Stupid Mudblood," Draco's voice hissed at her from above.

She looked up quickly, surprised, and got a quick wink from him. She looked back down at her doodling quickly and noticed a tiny note folded on top of it. Hermione looked back up at Draco who was supposedly searching the store cupboard for some ingredient.

She glanced around the classroom nervously to see if anyone was watching. Fortunately, the potion Slughorn had set them was extremely complex and people were nervously trying to fix whatever they had gotten wrong. Multicolored steam rose throughout the room concealing her anxious movements. She pulled the paper into her lap and carefully unfolded it.

_Hermione_

_Please, please, please forgive me. You know she means nothing to me. Meet me at the usual place at the usual time. I can't stand being without you anymore. I just want to jump off the Astronomy Tower. If you don't come I'll tell the Weasel and Pothead about that one particularly scandalous piece of lingerie we picked out in London. You know which one…the one with garters and chains…very see through. I'm joking, but please come. _

_Yours Always_

It wasn't signed but they never signed their notes incase they got intercepted or found. Even still she carefully ripped it into tiny pieces and with a swift discreet movement dropped the pieces into Ron's cauldron behind her. She was pleased to notice that a minute later it started smoking profusely and let off a terrible smell. She grinned to herself.

The rest of the day she walked around with a huge grin on her face. When Harry asked about the change in mood she simply said that once again all of her clothing had been picked up the night before.

She wanted desperately to still be angry at him, and to hate him. It was impossible. Every time she blinked she saw his face. Not the façade he wore around other people that consisted of a smirk or a sneer, but the kind smile that he wore just around her. Those eyes, the eyes that gave away how he was feeling. They told her everything, and she wanted to see them again more than anything. Have one of their silent conversations. He was irresistible, why were bad boys so bad, yet so impossibly good? He's like an addiction, or a disease. The good and the bad combating one another, consuming her thoughts and her brain and her willpower.

* * *

At the designated time he crept out of his room and made his way to the Room of Requirement. Okay, maybe not at the designated time, he was early, very early. Luckily so was she. They practically ran into the room. She collapsed into his chest and he wrapped his long arms around her slender frame, just holding her. It was perfect. She was perfect.

"I don't care what I said before; even if we can only be together like this I need to see you," Draco spoke into her hair, reveling in the sweet fruity smell of it. He wanted her so badly, but he wanted to just hold her first.

Hermione nodded into his chest agreeing. She couldn't take the stress anymore. She needed him in her life no matter how risky it was.

They spent at least two nights a week together in the Room of Requirement, most often falling asleep there and waking up early to go back to their rooms. The little sleep they were getting was taking a toll on them both.

"Drakie, what's happening to you, you look like a vampire? I see you sneaking off at night all of the time and you don't seem to be sleeping. You're so pale Drakie," Pansy simpered one day.

He snapped back, "I have a job to do Pansy you know that. If you don't like it take it up with the Dark Lord, I'm sure he'll listen to your input." He rolled his eyes. She pouted but it was completely lost on him because he was already walking away.

* * *

"Hermione, you're looking peaky, maybe you should give up the knitting for a while. Is something wrong? I know Ron is being a prat but don't let him get you down," Harry mentioned kindly to Hermione one day during Herbology.

Unfortunately, Hermione was already exhausted from not sleeping much the night before and was feeling annoyed at the way Pansy had been clutching to Draco more tightly lately so she snapped at him fiercely.

"Just butt out Harry, it's none of your business. I'm perfectly fine."

He looked shocked and offended, then just sad. Hermione almost felt bad for him, and realized how much they were slipping apart, but she really couldn't deal with worrying about anything else right now.

* * *

One night when Draco and Hermione met she could tell he was agitated. He kept running his fingers through his hair distractedly and was seemingly oblivious to all of her advances. Finally she sat down beside him frustrated.

"What's wrong Draco?"

He mumbled incoherently and shook his head.

"I'm not stupid. I know how you get when you're worried and I can see it in your eyes. They go a deep deep blue and seem to cloud over. Just tell me or I might as well go get some sleep."

"I just don't know what to do about the Plan. I don't know how to fix it and I don't want to…but you know what's on the line Hermione…" he trailed off looking at her desperately.

"Please…don't," she whispered. "Don't ask me to make that decision. I would do anything you asked of me and you know that. So please, don't ask."

He looked down at his hands dejectedly, "I won't. I'm sorry, it's just so frustrating...I don't know what to do anymore."

She pulled him into a hug and they sat there in silence for hours.

A/N: Okay, well…yeh. Next chapter there will be a big twist I'm so excited. Please review!

Much Love

Ci Ci


	5. Something is Really Wrong

Disclaimer: I own nothing but fun socks, my pointe shoes and my own delusional ideas

A/N: Okay, I had so many ideas for this story, but I've been in a slump lately, so it will probably be shorter than I expected, but whatever. Please review, they make me happy.

**Chapter 5 – Something is Really Wrong**

Something was wrong. Really Wrong. It was April, but she should have figured it out sooner.

_Flashback_

_Draco and Hermione had spent so much time together, trying to forget the world, and when they were together they almost could. They had barely started talking, but it felt like they had known each other forever._

_Hermione was surprised at how much they had in common. Draco had read much of the Muggle literature that she had and they had long in-depth conversations about everything, everything from Shakespeare to which one of them had a better ass. She felt something for him in the pit of her stomach. She hoped it was indigestion._

_Draco was also feeling different. He looked at her differently and had a newfound respect for her. He had always known she was smart, but he had never realized how generally interesting she was. They had the same taste on books, and the same views on life. He felt something stirring for her…not in his stomach though._

_It happened suddenly. Neither had been planning it, but it didn't really come as a shock. She had invited him up to the little hotel room she had been staying in like always. They usually had drinks and sat out on the balcony and talked._

_Hermione walked into the bedroom she was staying in to fix her hair in the vanity, and to put on a sweater, it was over air-conditioned in the hotel._

_Draco walked in slowly behind her, watching her pick through a pile of clothes dejectedly._

_"Draco I'm just…" her sentence trailed off as she looked into his eyes and spotted the range of emotions and turmoil flitting through them. She just gaped for a moment._

_In an instant they had flown together, touching everywhere, kissing passionately. Their hands roamed, trying to imprint the feel of each other in their minds forever._

_He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He carried her over to the bed and started shedding his clothing. She did the same for herself. They worked quickly, desperate to touch again, over and over._

_It was pain and pleasure beyond anything Hermione had ever felt. She half heard herself moaning wantonly before she gave over to the pleasure again. Draco too was in sheer bliss. Eventually they collapsed together, exhausted._

_The last thought Hermione had before sinking into a contented sleep was 'It's definitely not too cold in here now.'_

_End of Flashback_

Hermione grinned thinking back to that day, it had really been amazing. Her grin turned into a grimace as she ran to the bathroom to divulge herself of another meal. Morning sickness my ass. She grabbed her toothbrush and rid her mouth of the disgusting taste.

What the hell was she going to do?

For the rest of the week she avoided Draco again, dodging around corners, and avoiding his worried glances in their classes.

* * *

Draco knew something was wrong. She was avoiding him again. What had he done this time? He had stayed away from Pansy, and told her not to bother him again. She had been royally pissed, but from the look in his eyes she knew she should obey.

He was patrolling the corridors deep in thought when he saw her. She obviously hadn't seen him yet and he was extremely grateful, this way he could probably catch her. He ducked into an empty classroom and waited. He heard the soft click of her shoes echo closer to the room and he reached out and pulled her in quickly. She let out a little muffled yelp as his hand went across her mouth. Her eyes showed panic and fear, then comfort, then surprisingly panic again.

"You know, it's a little bit late to start playing hard-to-get you know," Draco said and pulled one of his signature smirks.

She grinned feebly at his joke and looked down at her feet.

"What's wrong, I know you've been avoiding me," Draco asked pulling her chin up gently with his finger so she would meet his eyes again.

"Look Draco, I can't do this anymore. I just…I just can't."

"What now?! We've discussed it, it's worth the risk."

"It's not worth the risk anymore, I have other things to worry about."

He just stared at her flabbergasted. Was it about her parents? No, couldn't be that was nothing new. Weasley and Pothead? No, they could take care of themselves. He looked at her again and registered the way her arm curled protectively around her stomach. Involuntarily he took a step back from her in shock, and instantly felt terrible when she looked so sad.

"You, you…no…you can't. What…how?" He muttered frantically hoping he was wrong.

"I'm sorry, but I am. I'm pregnant. I found out a little bit ago. I didn't want you to know. Please, it's not your problem, and I can't risk anything happening because of us."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM?!" He roared at her in frustration.

She winced and tried to take a step backwards but just ended up hitting a stone wall.

"It's mine isn't it?!" he demanded.

She slapped him with all of her might across the face.

"Of course it is! How could you possibly think otherwise?" she practically screamed at him.

"Well then if it's mine, it is my problem too."

He took a step towards her not even feeling the pain from her slap, even though there was now a red hand mark splayed across his cheek. He grabbed her in a tight hug, pulling her as close to him as she could.

"I love you, and I will be there for you. I can help you through this. We'll do it together. I will love it too." He thought his words would comfort her but instead she started sobbing and pushed him away from her.

"Don't you see? That's exactly what you CAN'T do. You can't do anything. You have to pretend like you know nothing about this at all. If any of this got out, you know what would happen. I know it's stupid but I love her, him, it, whatever already. I can't take that risk. I love you too, but you have to forget about me."

She sobbed but stared at him with conviction blazing. She would not back down on this.

Draco felt like someone had stabbed him. It was excruciating. This couldn't be happening. His mind couldn't focus on anything. He finally realized he was standing alone in the room, he didn't know how long he stood there. Everything was wrong. He crumpled. He fell to the floor holding his head in his hands. No. It was wrong. It wasn't happening. The words kept repeating themselves in his head, but they didn't change anything.

* * *

Hermione ran to the Gryffindor Common Room in tears. She half wanted Draco to come running after her, but she knew he wouldn't and shouldn't. She had done the right thing. She burst through the portrait with tears still streaming down her face.

"Hermione are you alright?!" Ginny asked worriedly. Harry looked up and gave her a frantic look as well.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Hermione shrieked at them.

Ginny and Harry shared a knowing look, figuring it was about Ron.

"You don't know anything!!! You are a bunch of self absorbed conceited egotistical morons!!" She screamed at them and raced to her room, leaving them standing there in shock.

She felt bad, but really, they weren't the most important thing on her mind at the moment. She knew she had been neglecting her friends but she couldn't help it. How had she gotten herself into this mess?

Hermione undressed hurriedly, finding the most comfortable pair of pajamas she could find and curled into a ball on her bed. She cried herself into a disturbed sleep, not knowing what the hell she could do.

* * *

A/N: O so full of angst. Please Review! Makes my day!

Much Love

Ci Ci


	6. Stupid Ron

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except chicken wings…mmm I wish I owned chicken wings.

A/N: Okay, actually it might get a little bit longer than I had anticipated because I was just sitting one day minding my own business and BOOM an actual plot came to mind. So I'll do my best and sort it all out. Thanks!!

**Chapter 6 – Dumb Ron**

Hermione had spent the last couple of weeks in complete hell. She didn't know what to do. She was 17 for goodness sakes! What would she tell her mother? What the hell would she tell Harry and Ron!! They were going to ask who the father was of course, and probably be extremely pissed at her. What the hell had she gotten herself in to? She was sick everyday and extremely pissed off. The combination of hormones and depression about Draco was getting to her. She'd see him all over the place, looking pale and desperate, but she never looked into his eyes. She didn't want to see the anger and confusion and loneliness there.

She had already decided to try and keep this as big of a secret as possible. She knew some concealment charms so that she could stay with her friends as long as possible, but knew that she wouldn't be able to go to school next year. It would be impossible to sneak out to go have a baby. Plus what would she do with it after that!? She didn't want to saddle her mother with a child, even if she was willing to take it.

Hermione was wandering around the corridors pondering all of this, once again doing her prefect rounds when she was again dragged into an empty classroom.

"Drac-"she froze as she saw who it was.

"Did you just call me Draco?" Ron asked in shock.

"No…no…that was a kind of muffled what the heck," Hermione protested feebly. It wouldn't have fooled anyone else but this was Ron.

He gave her a lopsided grin and closed the door behind them.

"Look, what do you want Ron, I have my rounds to do still and I'm exhausted."

"Hermione, I know we haven't been getting along that great lately, and I'm sorry."

Ron took a hesitant step towards her then another, seeming to work up more courage. He came so close that she could feel his breath on her face. It was disconcerting really how close he was.

"Okay, fine it's fine. I'm sorry too, now really I have to get going back to my rounds." She stepped away from him and reached a hand out towards the door but his wrist pulled it back quickly.

She tried to rip it away forcefully but he held on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she stood staring at him.

"Hermione, I know you want me, I've always known. You don't have to try and hide it anymore." He pushed her body against the wall and tried to kiss her neck.

She ducked his kisses but was still pressed against the wall.

"I don't want you Ron, I'm sorry, I still want to be friends though okay." Hermione tried to sound brave but could tell her words were coming out weak.

Ron seemed to think that they were coming out more from being faint and embarrassed. He obviously didn't get the point as he started to try to kiss her again and caress her breast. She slapped his hand away and tried to push him off of her. He captured her lips with his in a hard kiss drowning out her noises of protest. She pushed him as hard as she could away from her and he went stumbling backwards. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she screamed at him.

He advanced again, "Taking what is mine. We are supposed to be together Hermione."

He pressed up against her harder and bit her neck roughly while trying to snake one hand up her shirt and the other up her skirt. She tried to push him off again but he pinned her one arm and grasped the other with the hand that had been trying to make its way up her shirt. He thrust his hand roughly under her skirt and tried to stick a finger into her unwilling core. She squirmed and shrieked incoherently.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and a stunning spell was shot at Ron who keeled over instantly. She ran crying into Draco's strong arms.

"Did he touch you?!" Draco thundered at her, grasping her tightly and glaring at the stunned Ron.

"No, well yes sort of. I'm okay he didn't actually do anything. He's just stupid." A few stray tears made their way down her cheek and he glared with such fury at Ron that she stepped in between them afraid for his safety, despite his stupidity.

A low growl escaped Draco's throat as he tried to calm down.

"Fine, let's just get him out of here. But he is going to pay for this." Draco snarled at Ron's body.

His voice was so harsh Hermione practically recoiled. She knew he meant it, and she knew Ron had better watch out.

"What were you doing here anyways Draco?" she asked tentatively.

"Prefect. Remember? I know you don't even talk to me anymore but I figured you'd still remember some things," he snapped, then wanted to take it back but didn't know how to do so tactfully.

His words stung her. It was true though, she knew she was being unfair. She looked away from him and back at Ron.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco hissed with over enthusiasm which resulted in Ron smashing into the hard ceiling above." Whoops," he said unfeelingly.

They made their way back to the Gryffindor room and Draco dropped him on the floor outside the portrait.

"If you need me, for anything…you know I'll always be here." Draco cupped her face in his hand and gently kissed her lips, looking godlike in the darkness accented by the moonlight streaming through the windows.

He turned away quickly, unable to look at her any longer and walked away.

Hermione stood there in pain for a moment, then glanced back over at Ron's limp body. She enchanted him again and brought him into the common room, unceremoniously dumping him on the couch. Thankfully, everyone else was in bed already and she whispered a spell that would make it all seem like a dream; that is except for the pounding headache he was going to have tomorrow.

Draco slowly entered his private room and noticed a note lying on his bed. He picked it up wonderingly and felt a familiar pull, and the world started to spin…

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Sort of! Well I hope you like it so far. Please review!

Much Love

CiCi


	7. Sectusempra The Real Story

Disclaimer: Not mine or I wouldn't have finished the 7th book with such a terrible ending.

A/N: IM BACK! I know it was on hold for a while but I've got more ideas again. Okay, I read the 7th book and I want all of you to pretend it never happened. I disliked the weird tangents it went on and the people that died!! Plus Harry should have actually died, and not just fake died. Plus, I thought Hermione was smarter than to ever name her kid Hugo. Like wtf is that?! Am I delusional? Give me your opinions. Anyways, let's get on with this story and forget all about that for the moment.

**Chapter 7 - Sectusempra (The Real Story)**

Draco landed very ungracefully in a heap on the floor. It was hard to remain composed when you didn't realize you were going to be whisked off by a Portkey, even if you were a Malfoy.

"Ahh…so I see you have finally decided to join us Draco." A high cold voice hissed out the words from a dark corner.

Draco immediately recognized the voice and kept his head lowered, while standing up slowly. This was not good.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I have brought you here. I finally found out why you haven't been focused on the task I sent you. A mudblood Draco? I thought you had better taste then that…"

He couldn't help but let out a little gasp of shock. So the Dark Lord finally knew. He chose to say nothing, waiting for the Avada that was sure to come.

"No Draco I am not going to kill you…not yet. I need you still. Plus, I think this little revelation will help you focus your efforts. Since you have an heir on the way, you might be a little more willing to help, since of course you wouldn't want anything to happen to either of them…" Voldemort trailed off letting his words sink in.

Draco's stomach lurched at the thought of losing Hermione and his unborn child. How did he find out?! Bile rose into his throat. Either way he would lose her. To their death, or to Hermione's disgust at his part in helping let Death Eaters loose on the school.

"Your thoughts are practically leaking out. It's disgusting. However, since it is to my benefit I will let your little mudblood and halfblooded child live if you will actually complete your task. If not…they might just have a devastating accident…Now, I am sending you back to the Forbidden Forest. I trust that your long walk back will give you some valuable time to think about your options. I hope for your sake that you make the right decision for once boy. Also, you'd better hope that Lucius never finds out about this or I will be unable to stop whatever repercussions he deems fit…"

With that he threw something at Draco which he instinctively caught and once again he felt the pull and landed unceremoniously in the Forbidden Forest.

Normally, he would have been running out of there in a panic, but at the moment, he felt no fear. He almost wanted something to jump out at him so that he could either vent his anger at it or be eaten so he wouldn't have to deal with this shit. Either way sounded quite appealing. Unfortunately he had a very uneventful trip back to the castle, and even managed to evade detection from all teachers and Filch back to his room; not that he was being very sneaky.

As he lay there in bed, oblivious even to Goyle's snores, he realized there really was no choice to make. The answer was obvious, but it hurt nonetheless. The options were crap and crappier. He didn't sleep all night, which made him look even more pallid then usual. The stress was killing him.

* * *

Hermione on the other hand, was not sleeping at all either. The past couple of weeks had been devastating. She had no idea what to do. How on earth would she do this without him? Worse, how could she do it with him? There were no options left. Hermione Granger, the girl with all the answers, was dumbfounded. She started trying to form a plan in her mind…the future looked grim, but at least she was working on a plan.

She tried to act more amiably to Ron who hadn't mentioned anything that had happened, nor tried anything. Plus, he had broken up with Lavender and gotten hurt previously, so she had no choice but to drop the charade. After all, she still did care about him. She was trying to act more pleasant towards Harry…until that fateful day…

She was sitting there studying, or at least trying to when Harry came running, asking for Ron's potion book. He was drenched in water and something that looked like blood and a sinking feeling came over her. A wave of dread passed through her like nothing she had ever felt before. Trying to remain unsuspicious she slipped out past him and followed him down to the bathrooms where she heard everything. Harry had almost killed Draco. Draco…the man she loved. She gagged and ran to the Room of Requirement where she was immediately sick and had to restrain herself from running to the Hospital Wing to make sure he was alright and to tell him everything. It hurt so bad to be so useless and not be able to say anything to him. She wanted to help…to do something. She curled up on the floor of the room and sobbed for hours.

**Previously**

Draco went into the bathroom as usual. He had found someone who would listen to him a long time ago, and somehow it was comforting. Moaning Murtle was the only 'person' who could actually understand how crappy he felt, and in whom he could confide. Tears started to pour down his cheeks and he couldn't help it. That was when he saw Potter watching him.

It was all Potter's fault! If he hadn't lived he would never be in this predicament. Of course, his thoughts weren't quite rational but that's how he felt at the moment. If he wasn't friends with Hermione she wouldn't be in such danger. They wouldn't have to sneak! He could be with her…well excluding the fact that she was a muggleborn. But still, he wasn't thinking that way. He needed someone to blame, and Potter was the perfect target. He shouted something incoherent to himself and pulled out his wand. The duel lasted a couple seconds until he tried to Crucio Harry. Then he felt a slashing pain across his chest. He was suddenly soaked, and falling. It was bliss and pain. Then the world went black.

* * *

Hermione was livid with Harry. She had to restrain herself from hexing him into oblivion. She had been scared beyond belief and in physical pain from the stress. If his little stunt caused any harm to her baby, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from doing something irrational. As it was, there was already a little plan forming in her mind, and she couldn't keep it at bay.

The next day Draco was back in class, admittedly looking peaky, but whole nonetheless, she casually slipped him a note, though with determination. Her mind was made up.

Draco saw her sidle up, trying to look normal, and dropped something on his lap so quickly he almost didn't see her do it. With extreme care he unfolded it, and tears welled up in his eyes, which he brushed away angrily, hoping no one had noticed.

_Dearest,_

_I've seen that my side can be just as brutal as yours. By no means am I switching sides, but I will help you. I realized I love you. That I will always love you, and I want my child to have a father. Maybe we can not be together, but I want to know you are alive somewhere. My only request is that you warn me before it happens, so that I can try and keep my friends alive. _

_Love forever._

He couldn't let her do this. But could he keep her alive if he didn't?

A/N: More angst! As always…I love it. Anyways, review please, and tell me your thoughts about the 7th book. E-mail me if you'd like. I'm always up for a chat.


End file.
